The Legend of Zelda: The Great War
by TriforceChosen
Summary: Centuries after Ganon was sealed, an ill wind passes over the feilds of Hyrule. Ganon breaks free and possesses Link's childhood friend Kael. Meanwhile Zelda readies for war! Will Link save his friend and the world? Or will Ganon finally be victorious?
1. Chapter 1 : Clash of Destiny

Legend of Zelda fan fiction

Prologue

Legends tell of a prophecy that holds the fate of the entire world. The prophecy states that a whenever a great evil presents itself a young man wielding the Blade of Evils Bane, aided by the Princess of Destiny, shall it drive back from whence it came. This has come to pass as a young boy by the name of Link drew the Master Sword from its resting place to slay the Evil King, Ganondorf. Upon the final blow, Link, with the aid of Princess Zelda, sealed Ganon into the Master Sword itself. Link then placed the blade back into the stone to finalize the seal.  
A time of peace was declared and the people rejoiced. Centuries passed, and the blade laid forgotten, as an ill wind began to blow across the land, and it seemed that history was destined to repeat itself. Our story begins on a ranch, in the Faron Province, with a blonde-haired boy sleeping beneath a tree.

Chapter 1  
Clash of Destiny

Kael scoffed as he saw a young man clad in green dozed off beneath a tree in the middle of the field. He made his way through the herd of sheep and smacked the boy on the back of his head. "Hey! How can you be sleeping now?" he scolded the dazed and half-awake boy.  
"Meh? It's not like they do anything," the boy retorted with a slurred and mumbled groan.  
"Even so…" Kael let out an exasperated sigh, "Link, when are you going to show some initiative? We've know each other since we were young and I have yet to see you get excited about anything! All you do is laze around!"  
"Aw, come on Kael, that's not fair," Link whined, "Hyrule has been at peace for a long time."  
Kael pursed her lips and snapped back, "And what will you do if something happens and we are no longer at peace? Will you finally get up and do something?"  
Link looked up into the deep green eyes of the slim red-headed figure and smirked, "Of course I will! After all, one day I'm gonna be a Hylian Knight!"  
Kael scoffed again, "With your attitude? Yeah right! And I'll be a Queen!" She laughed as Link got to his feet.  
"Just you wait and see," he said as he moved to the sheep, herding them towards the gate. As he pushed them towards the fence, a small lamb slipped through the slats and ran off into the nearby woods.  
"Hey! You lost one, Link!" Kael shouted, running after the lamb. Link herded the rest into the corral and fastened it. "Alright, let's chase after it!" She said as though it were a competition.  
A few moments later they were moving through the thick brush in search for the lamb.  
"Ugh, how far did it go?" Kael groaned.  
"Who knows? It couldn't have gotten too much further," Link said. As if it had heard them, the small lamb let out a meek "Baah~!" The pair darted off after it as the lamb danced around their grasp as though it was just playing games. Link dove for the tiny creature as it scooted away once again.  
"Ahahaha! How are you going to join the Knights if you can't even catch a little lamb?" the redhead giggled, "Here let me show you how it's done." She crouched down and moved closer to the sheep which shied away from her, prancing through a thick hedge. Link forced himself through the hedge, finding a shimmering grove with warm sunbeams falling down from the canopy. The air was completely still, as though it was waiting in anticipation. As he looked around, he noticed that there was a giant stone slab with a pedestal in the center.  
"Link, are you ok?" Kael asked as she stumbled through the hedge. "Oooooh, what is THAT?" she asked with child-like curiosity, pointing at the pedestal. Something glimmered from atop the pedestal as she moved toward it.  
"Hey, hey, Kael?" Link stammered, "I don't think you should mess with that!"  
"Ha, why not?" Kael jeered, "Besides I just wanna see what it is." As they moved closer, the air felt as though it began to freeze.  
"Kael, come on let's go! We shouldn't be here!" Link pleaded with his friend.  
"Oh, its soooo pretty!" Kael said upon examining the object. It was a blade with a blue hilt and a yellow stone in the middle. The blade itself seemed to glow with a warm white light. She moved behind the stone and placed her hands on it. "Hmm, it has something written here, but I can't tell what it says," Kael sighed. "I bet I can pull this out!"  
"Kael, there is probably a reason it's there!" Link desperately tried to dissuade her, "Leave it alone!" As he said this she gripped the hilt and pulled!  
What followed was an ear-piercing scream as the sky darkened and a cold wind ran through the grove. Link fell back as Kael was enveloped in a dark static. A deep booming voice came from what seem an encircling source.  
"Aha! Finally! A vessel to escape that damned prison!" it chuckled, "Now, I can finally claim what is rightfully mine!" Kael's form stood, her frail frame shaking. "Hmm? What is this? I am unfamiliar with this form…. Agh! I'm in a woman's body? Ugh… Minor setback, I will still own this land!" the voice said with malice.  
"Kael? Wh-What are you talking about?" Link stammered bewildered. Kael walked over to Link slowly, her eyes now glowing yellow. She towered over him and smiled devilishly.  
"Oh, the Boy of Legend is here," she chuckled, "You may prove to be a nuisance later!" As she said this a strange light began to collect in her palm, "You will no longer be a thorn in my side, boy!" The light formed into a sphere and flew at Link. There was a flash and then nothing.  
Meanwhile, A man in iron armor clanked down a long hallway. The clattering sound filled the corridors, when the man burst through a door.  
"Madam! It's been confirmed…. The seal has weakened! He may have escaped!" the man gasped for air as he relayed the message. A woman clad in white turned to face the man with a worried expression.  
"Then it is as we feared. Captain! Gather the soldiers in the Courtyard! We must begin planning for this!" the woman said sternly. "Also, find Impa and have her sent to my quarters immediately!" The man saluted and started off back down the corridor. She turned to the window and clutched at the pendant around her neck. "I hope he isn't too late!" she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: A Fated Meeting

Chapter 2 A Fated Meeting

Link awoke to a chill breeze sweeping across his face. He opened his eyes to find he was in a dim, dank cave. He rubbed his head trying to remember how he had gotten here.

"I see you have awoken," a small and gentle voice spoke. A small creature with a narrow face and pointed ears stared at him. "Would be a pity if you left us that quickly," it said with silk in its voice, "Although I'm sure the Divines wouldn't allow it."

"Wha-What are you?" Link asked nervously. The little creature chuckled and moved to show its full body. It had the head of a fox, yet the body was serpentine with golden fur covering every inch of its body, except for the tip of its ears, nose, and tail which were black.

"Me? Well… I am nothing more than a servant to the Divines. My name is Dirige. And you must be?" it said with a bit of mirth.

"L-Link… and where is Kael?" said Link with a newfound urgency. Dirige frowned and slithered over to Link's side.

"Unfortunately, I am not the one who can best explain that. You have someone you need to meet, and we need to report what just happened," Dirige explained, "We should get moving as soon as possible, his agents have probably already begun pursuing us. First, you will need something to defend yourself. Luckily, I was able to transport us just outside Kakariko Village, you should be able to obtain a weapon there."

"Wait, wait, first I need to find Kael and make sure she is okay!" Link insisted. The fox turned on him with a concerned expression.

"The person I am taking you to meet will more than likely know where your friend is, so we need to get going. The more time we spend here the greater the danger we are in, understand?" Dirige urged. Realizing he wasn't going to persuade the creature, Link stood and made his way out of the cave.

Link shielded his eyes as they emerged from the dim, dank cave. As his eyes adjusted, he looked out across fields of green that seemed to stretch for miles. Off in the distance, the sounds of children laughing and people going about their daily lives rang through his ears, and so Link and Dirige began walking towards the village.

"Hey, how did you move me to that cave if I am ten times your size?" Link inquired Dirige.

"I am a servant of the Divines, you think I do not have a few tricks?" the creature chuckled as it clung to the boy's hat.

"Then why are we walking? Why don't you just use that to get us to Kakariko?" Link said with a bit of bitterness.

"I would, although it seems that, when saving you, the blast has sapped me of my abilities," Dirige sighed, "It is truly an irksome thing! How do you mortals cope with this?" Link merely scoffed and smirked at his new companion as they arrived at their destination.

The town was bustling with its usual racket. Vendors of all sorts clamoring to buy your interest, children running up and down the streets, and the sound of horses pulling carts down the cobblestone pathways.

"My, my, this place has changed since I have been here!" Dirige commented.

"So where am I supposed to find a weapon in all of this?" Link asked.

"How about there?" Dirige pointed to the end of the street at a weathered red brick building. A big, circular sign above the door read, "Gaeldus Smithy" and depicted an anvil being struck with a hammer.

"Seems like good a place as any to me," Link sighed and pushed the door in. a small bell rang as they entered the musty, smoke-filled shop. A guttural grunt came from somewhere in the back, followed by a deep gruff voice bellowing "Hold on a second!" A giant man stepped through a doorway behind the counter. He ran his eyes across Link as though he were sizing up his next meal.

"Can I help you?" he muttered in a deep tone. Taken aback, Link approached the counter.

"I was hoping you could help me find a weapon," Link asked tentatively. The man let out a howl of laughter, then looked back at Link.

"Oh, you're serious," he said trying to hold back another roll of laughter. "Well, if you can swing this, then I will let you have it for free," he said as he pulled a blade out from under the counter. "This is the Blacksteel Blade. It's the lightest blade I have. Most of the weapons I make are for the military." Link grabbed the hilt and slid it off the countertop. The blade fell to the floor and Link heaved it back into the air. The sword was heavy, but something about holding it seemed right. Then, a deafening scream came from outside.

"Help! Help! Monsters are attacking the front gates!" a frantic woman screamed as she ran down the cobble way.

"What? Where are the guards?" the gruff man asked with a sense dread.

"They're all gathered at the castle! Please, Gaeldus! We need your help!" the woman pleaded. Gaeldus turned around and took down a giant great axe hanging from the wall.

"Well? Come on boy! This is the perfect chance for you to earn that blade," he said as he lumbered out the door.

When they reached the gates, they were greeted by a dozen or so strange creatures. "Octorocks," Dirige growled.

"Ok, boy, let's show 'em what we're made of!" Gaeldus roared as he ran off to confront the beasts.

"Careful, Link," Dirige warned "These creatures can shoot projectiles at dangerous speeds!" As though it understood him, one of them fired a rock and struck Link in the chest, lifting him off his feet. Link stood and readied his sword. Another fired a rock, but Link dodged to the left and pushed the blade deep into the beast's hide. It squealed and slumped to the ground as more rocks soared towards Link's head. With a quick step, he slashed through another. He moved as though he had experienced this before, although he had no prior training. Link let his body move on its own, dodging the rocks and cutting through the enemies numbers.

"Watch out! Reinforcements!" Gaeldus bellowed as another dozen octorocks joined the fray. As Link fought, out of the corner of his eye he watched as Gaeldus fell, and soon Link was surrounded.

"Link, listen! Concentrate! Pour all your energy into your sword! Then release it!" Dirige said quickly. Link closed his eyes and felt every last bit of energy flow into his sword. Then he felt a snap.

"Kaitengiri!" Link shouted as he released all his energy in a spinning slash, cutting through the encircling foes. The creatures slumped over as he ran to Gaeldus's side, who had a deep gash in the side of his head. "Someone! Come help! He's been hurt!" Link shouted before slipping from consciousness.

Link awoke on a cot in a shack with the smell of iron. Stoking a nearby fire, a massive lumbering figure looked toward him.

"You must really like sleeping, it is really quite irksome, young man" a small voice came from his pocket. Dirige slithered out from his hiding place, and coiled himself on top of Link's chest. "We lost valuable time thanks to this, although I can't really blame you, that's the blood of the Hero in you," He said with a yawn.

"You've been out for a few days," Gaeldus said, "But I have to say, you've impressed me, kid! The sword's yours!"

"Thanks," Link said with a smile, "Now, Dirige, where are we going now?"

"We need to head to the capital, Castle Town," Dirige said sternly.

"Castle Town, huh? Then you will have to head through Kakariko Gorge," Gaeldus muttered with a pipe in his mouth, "I don't envy you that trip, a lot of monsters have been spotted down there lately."

"But it's not like we have a choice," Link said.

"No, there isn't… unless you cut through the graveyard," Gaeldus offered.

"The graveyard?" Link asked intrigued.

"Yes, but people have been going missing around there," the massive man added. "Some say it's a monster, other say it's a band of bandits, others still say it's a spirit," Gaeldus mulled over the idea in his head, "Although, I would brave it over the Gorge."

"Graveyard, it is," Link said as he sat up. "Thank you for your help."

"No, thank you, and the name is Gaeldus," the man said proudly thrusting his hand forward.

"My name is Link," He said as he gripped the other's hand and smiled. He stood up and exited the small shop. The sun was beginning to set as the two set out for Kakariko Graveyard.


	3. Chapter 3: In the Midst of Uncertainty

Chapter 3  
In the Midst of Uncertainty

The sun broke past the horizon as Link and Dirige stepped through the ancient, decaying archway into the graveyard. It was eerily silent and a thick fog coated the ground. A cool breeze swept through making the trees creak and groan.  
"Uh, let's hurry through here, I would really rather not stay here any longer than I have to," Dirige said shakily. Link nodded his head and proceeded tenderly. Each step he took made his heart race. A twig snapped beneath his foot and he bolted forward in an effort to escape the imaginary assailant.  
"Slow down, boy! There's nothing there!" Dirige scolded, "You cannot let your imagination get carried away like that!"  
"He's right you know," a raspy voice said from behind Link, "Some unsavory character could hear you." Link spun around to come face to face with a bony skull. The deep, black pits pierced into Link's eyes as the smell of rotten tissue wafted out from behind its jaw. Then a sharp pain struck the back of his head and the world faded away. When the world finally cleared, Link found himself in a cage and stripped of his sword. A couple of skeletal beings dragged a burlap sack across the ground and heaved it into an open grave.  
"Dirige, what are these things?" Link asked.  
"Stalfos, warriors whose souls have stayed bound to their bodies," Dirige replied, "and by the looks of it, we happened upon a band of stalfos thieves." Link gripped the cage bars, searching for a way out. A small object glinted from the guard's waist.  
"Dirige, the key is on the guard's belt, can you see it?" Link whispered, "Do you think you can get it for me?"  
"Yes, I think I may," Dirige whispered back. He slithered across to the guard, coiled around the key, and dropped to the ground. Link picked him and the key up, and hid it in his clothes.  
After nightfall, Link slowly turned the key, feeling the tumblers fall into place. The door swung open and Link crept away. The sound of clattering bones came from a nearby tent. Link silently made his way to the open grave, and leapt in. The sack held his sword and a small wooden shield.  
"Take it! It'll definitely be of some use, now let's go before they go to check on you!" Dirige urged. Link hoisted himself out of the grave, where a Stalfos was waiting for him. The grotesque form raised its club and brought it crashing down in front of him. Link barely had time to raise the shabby hunk of wood to deflect the blow. The stalfos struggled to raise the massive weapon, as Link circled around it striking a few blows on its ribs. They shattered with each blow, but the skeleton moved as though it hadn't felt a thing. The creature swung again as Link leapt back.  
"This is getting you nowhere!" Dirige complained, "Think of something else!" The mass of bone raised its club once more, and Link readied his shield. The stalfos swung at Link's head, but he dove beneath it. Link quickly rolled behind and made a jump for its spine. His sword ran perfectly down its spine, shattering the form, and sending bones in every direction. Link sheathed his blade and turned away. Then something dug into his ankle. The skull was moving on its own and had bitten him. Link shook it off and kicked it into the grave.  
"Hey, get him!" another raspy voice shouted. Link sprinted across the graveyard with the stalfos close behind him.  
"I can see the exit!" Dirige yelled, "It's just up ahead!" The sun was just about to rise as they broke through the archway. Link collapsed on the ground just outside the archway, where his pursuers were watching.  
"Why aren't they coming after me?" Link asked through gasps of air.  
"They are bound to that place," Dirige explained, "Not a more fitting place, I would think." Link sat up and stared off in the distance, contemplating what exactly he had gotten himself into.


	4. Chapter 4: The Enemy Marches

Chapter 4 The Enemy Marches

Ganon sat on the dark throne, thrumming Kael's fingers against the armrest. A Lizalfos kneeled before him/her, "The sssshhhadow sssssseal hasssss been broken, your Highnessssss," The reptile kept its head down as Ganon stood.

"Good, call Kotake and Koume to me!" Ganon growled. The lizard ran out the archway as Ganon turned around. He looked his would-be hands and clenched them tight. "I can feel my power returning, but as it is that pest of a boy will stand in my way again," he unclenched the, small, soft hands and two old women walked in. "You took your time! How can I regain my body?" Ganon said

"We're sorry, Your Highness, but we are old, these bones are tired and don't move well," Kotake cackled.

"Just answer me!" he seethed.

"For you to regain your body, you will need the blood of the Triforce's power," Koume tittered.

"So, the boy and the princess," Ganon said with a furrowed brow. He sat back in his throne and contemplated his next action. "Gather up the forces! We are mounting an attack on Hyrule Castle!" he commanded.

"Of course, but what about you, sire?" Kotake asked.

"I must rest. As I am, it takes too much energy to keep control over this troublesome body," he said with an exasperated tone. The old hags left the room as Ganon sat down and shut his eyes.

Kael awoke on the throne and looked around. She was in a dimly lit room with massive windows with the curtains drawn and a red carpet trailed out past a great archway. Tall torches stood in the corners of the room, flicking shadows across the walls. She stood and walked towards the archway.

Two moblins stood guard at the door, ready with long spears. She tentatively walked out into the hallway while the gargantuan forms glared at her. Kael walked quickly down the hall and turn the corner where she broke into a run. A soft orange light spilled out into the floor at the end of the hall, and voices bounced off the walls. She entered the doorway, gasping for air. Strange dog-like beings stared at her for a moment then threw themselves to the ground.

"Your Highness! We are still getting ready for the attack on Hyrule Castle, as you ordered!" A being wearing gold armor said with a certain tone of fright.

"R-Right! Carry on!" She muttered as she moved back into the hall, where a bony hand wrapped itself around her arm.

"Now, Now Your Highness! You should be asleep!" An old woman said as another bony grasped her other arm.

"Yes, yes, you need your rest," the other woman said. They dragged her down the hall and into a room with a massive bed.

"Unhand me! Your Queen demands you let me go!" She yelled as they blocked the door.

"But you are not our ruler!" one cackled while staring at Kael intently.

"You are but a mere vessel for our King! Now stay in here so that our King may regain his power!" the other said. And with that they closed the door as a loud clank came from the lock. She plopped down on the bed and sighed. Her body began to feel heavy and her eyelids began to fall. Kael fought to stay awake but she began to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Clash at the Gates

Chapter 5  
Clash at the Gates  
Link and Dirige crested a hill as Castle Hyrule rose from the horizon. Link broke into a run, summoning the last of his energy to reach the drawbridge. When they drew near, two guards halted them.  
"What is your business here?" one spoke quickly.  
"We must see the Princess!" Dirige demanded. The two guards exchanged glances with each other.  
"I'm sorry," Link said with a laugh, "My friend here thinks he is funny. We are just here to buy some supplies for the farm." They looked Link over and begrudgingly stepped to the side. "Very well, just don't cause any trouble!" the guard said as Link hurried through.  
The town was silent. Not a soul moved through the streets as Link made his way down the path. Doors had been left open and clothes were left on the line.  
"We're not too late, are we?" Link curiously asked. Then a man turned the corner, and began walking towards them. "Um, sir? Could you tell us where everyone is at?" Link asked.  
"Oh, everyone is gathered in Town Square. The Princess is addressing the whole town," the man said pointing toward where he had just come from, "Just head down that street, you can't miss it." Link thanked him and ran past the corner.  
Hundreds of people were gathered in the Square. A fountain stood in the middle of the area serving as the only break in the mass. Further behind stood Castle Hyrule, where a woman in an elegant dress spoke.  
"I ask you to place your trust in me as your Princess! I shall not allow this menace to harm the land of Hyrule!" the woman projected. Link began pushing through the crowed towards the castle.  
"What about Kakariko Village?" one man bellowed, "I heard they have already been attacked!"  
"I heard that the Gorons have already fallen to the beasts!" another cried. The Square erupted into a frenzy of hushed whispers and accusations as the Princess tried to calm them down. Link kept pushing through the crowd when a man pulled him back and tossed him to the ground.  
"Hey, shrimpy, who do you think you are?" he growled. The crowd around them backed away as Link picked himself up. The man unsteadily held a knife as Link pulled out his shield. No reason to hurt this guy if I don't have to, he thought. The man lunged but was blocked by guards standing between Link and himself. They shackled the man and Link, dragging them off towards the castle.  
"Unconventional, but effective I suppose," Dirige chuckled as Link followed the guards past the crowd.  
Massive archways lined the corridor with a red carpet leading through each. At the end of the corridor there was a large steel door with stairs leading down into a depressing darkness. Before they were shuffled down into the abyss, a silver-haired woman stopped the guards and whispered something into one of their ears. The man scoffed and shook his head but reluctantly released Link of his chains.  
"Follow me!" The silver-haired woman ordered Link. He stepped quickly behind her.  
"L-look that guy started the fight, I just need to find the Princess!" Link pleaded.  
"Quiet!" the woman snapped. She stopped outside two massive wooden doors. She pushed them open to reveal another massive room with a throne where the Princess was sitting conversing with a massive armored figure. The armored man nodded and walked out the doorway as the Princess turned to Link with a warm smile.  
"Hello, Hero!" She said with a sweet voice, "I am Princess Zelda, as you no doubt have guessed." Standing bewildered, Link quickly took a knee and bowed. Zelda laughed and pulled him to his feet. "What is your name?" she asked.  
"L-Link," he said with a stammer, "And this is Dirige." Dirige emerged from Link's hat and crossed to Zelda's shoulder.  
"My, my, a servant of the goddesses! This is an honor!" Zelda said with a little amazement  
"Your Highness, we have some terrible news!" Dirige said. They explained everything that had happened to them up to that point.  
"Then, it is as I feared. In a dream, saw black shadows reaching out from the Blade of Evil's Bane, which began to rust and rot away. I fear the seal is weakening!" Zelda said with a worried expression.  
"But is there a way to save Kael?" Link asked desperately. The Princess shook her head.  
"Not of my knowledge, I am afraid," she said with sorrow in her voice, "Although, if you were to obtain the three Goddess's Seals you may be able to save her. The Seals are ancient writs that only the Hero of Destiny can retrieve!"  
"I don't understand! How will these Seals help?" Link asked.  
"I think I can better explain this," Dirige said, "The Goddess Seals are what was used to seal Ganon, King of Evil, in the Sacred Realm. Long ago, a man by the name of Ganondorf overthrew the king, but a boy wielding the Blade of Evil's Bane defeated Ganondorf. Filled with hatred for the boy, Ganondorf lost control of the Triforce of Power and became Ganon. Having no other choice, the boy, aided by the seven sages, sealed him inside the Sacred Realm. The Master Sword was the key which held his powers in check, but for some reason that seal is weakening. We must obtain these Seals to keep Ganon from regaining his full power!"  
"So you want me to find these Seals and renew the seal on the Master Sword?" Link asked, "And this should save Kael?"  
"Yes," Zelda said calmly, "But there is something I should tell you. Each of these Seals will have a Trial for you to overcome. Each one will test your abilities."  
"I don't have much of a choice though, do I?" Link said as a guard burst through the doors.  
"Your majesty! Monsters! At the gates! There's a whole army of them!" the man said gasping for air.  
"Gather the men! Get them to the front gates!" Zelda ordered urgently.  
"I'll fight as well!" Link said as Zelda nodded.  
A wall of demons lined the horizon, all making an assortment of noise. Link stood on the front lines awaiting the signal for attack from Zelda, who was standing atop the wall with her bow ready.  
"Find the General and dispatch him! These monsters are cowards! If we get rid their leader they should retreat!" Zelda yelled, "Now! Archers fire!" Link watched as a rain of arrows fell upon the enemy. Many of them fell but many more kept charging. "Charge!" Zelda screamed and Link ran into the fray.  
The battle lasted for what seemed like hours and Link was blood-soaked. With every swing another enemy fell, until he was face to face with a giant pig like creature.  
"Dirige! What is that thing?" Link asked while dodging the creature's spear.  
"That's a moblin! It has to be the general! He's the biggest thing here!" Dirige yelled. The creature swung in a massive arc, which cut deep into Link's thigh. Link moved closer in and sunk his blade deep into the moblin's calf, which let out a loud squeal. It reached a massive hand back and grabbed at Link. Link jumped up onto the arm of the beast and made his way to its shoulder. Responding quickly, the moblin grabbed Link, threw him back to the ground and stabbed at him with his spear. Link rolled to the left and swung his blade through the spear, snapping it in two. The moblin tossed the remains aside and began swinging at Link with its massive fists. Link feinted inside the creature's strike and ran his sword through its gut. The moblin grabbed Link once again and tossed him to the ground once again, this time noticeably slower. Link stood and readied himself for the final blow. The moblin swung, Link moved inside and shoved his blade through the bottom of the moblin's jaw. The moblin fell with a ground shaking thud and the battle around them seemed to stop.  
"The General has fallen! Retreat!" one of the demons yelled. The monsters began to fall back and the soldiers began cheering.  
The next morning, Link gathered his things when Impa appeared at his door. "The first place you will want to go is Zora's Domain. It is the place where Ganon's influence is thinnest. You will need this to show to the priests there." She handed him a letter and walked out.  
"Zora's Domain, huh?" Link said as he slid a bag up onto his shoulder and walked out down the corridor.


End file.
